The Grand Duchy of Catsbourg
Cat*please note A LOT of this stuff is not up to date or finished! ( especially history!!) ! ALSOOOOOo i need to update A LOT OF STUFFFFF ALSO I cant upload more pictures so that is why there arent many! Demographics and Geography Catsbourg is a country in central Kanita that has a population of 44.16 million! Catsbourg is located in central Kanita, it mainly consists of grassy plains in the south and central part of the country, Mountains and forest in the northern areas of the country. Catsbourg is seperated into 9 provinces and 1 special administrative region (the Eggdog Chiefdom). The official languages are Catbourgish, Chunglish and (Caticani or notgish or WHATever they speak). Provincial populations (+capitals): Hapsburg (Trier): 6.25 million Randia Magna (Randia): 6.2 million Catsbourg (Port Au' Mackal): 5.25 million Eastcrest (Riviera): 5.19 million Dellmere (Skopje): 5.5 million Praetoria (Alexandria): 4.1 million Eggdog chiefdom (Ell' Acca): 3.5 million Ostrengoth (Trent): 3.22 million Aquilaria (Vistronia): 3.2 million New Catican (Pompiciticút): 1.75 million TOTAL POPULATION: 44.16 million Government (this is still being edited!!!) Catsbourg is a constitutional monarchy headed by duke Mackal the 1st. any citizen over the age of 18 is eligible to vote unless they have a criminal record (felony). each province gets a representative in parliament for every 20,000 residents. the duke has veto power over the parliament along with the power to declare war and broker treaties along with some other abilities. parliament can replace the duke (or duchess) if they have an overwhelming majority vote of 75% in parliament and the popular vote, the overwhelming majority vote of 75% also applies to many other things, parliament can veto a war declaration and a treaty+ more. the parliament also passes and proposes bills and laws. there is also a supreme court which has judges appointed by the duke ( they also have to get a vote of 51% in parliament) for a motion to pass in parliament a majority vote is needed. In major domestic and Foreign affairs, the king can summon a council of 20 high ranking officials to vote on unspecified subjects and matters. in the event of a tie in parliament the prime minister may use his tie-breaking vote. the prime minister. the prime ministers duties are fairly minimal and their main duty is to preside over parliament and present bills. in the event of the duke and duchess dying and no heir being previously appointed the prime minister will take over until a suitable heir can be appointed * Catsbourg is a constitutional monarchy currently headed by duke Mackal the 2nd and PM Otto Severance * All citizens above the age of 18 can vote as long as they have not commited a felony, the prime ministerial vote and nearly all local and national votes are done using the STV voting system. * all provinces gets an MP for every 100,000 citizens, the parliament is made up of 441 members. * The duke has the power broker treaties, declare war, and more. All of those things can be vetoed by the prime minister (This veto requires a majority vote to pass and is more like the PM calling a vote than a veto, THIS VETO can be OVERTURNED BY the duke's veto, this requires a 65% vote to pass. This is mainly used if new information relevant to the vote surfaces.). The duke also has the duty to lead the army but this power can be revoked with an overwhelming majority in parliament and support from the supreme court. Typically the duke deals with foreign policy and also sometimes tries to fix domestic issues if they want to. The prime minister typically deals with internal issues though. The duke also appoints the heads of the departments and appoints judges to the supreme court (with a majority vote in parliament). representation in parliament + leaders: *representation in parliament may not be updated with population Ostrengoth: Catsbourg: Dellmere: Eastcrest: New Catican: Praetoria: Hapsburg: Aquilaria: Randia: Political parties: PPC (progressive party of Catsbourg): (leader Alecander Perdimos) CPC (conservative party of Catsbourg): (leader Otto Severance) WSUC (workers socialist union of Catsbourg): (leader Forsithia Narcissus GPC (green party of Catsbourg): (Michalina Müller) FPC: (fascist party of Catsbourg): (John Smith) ACPC (anarchist collectivist party of Catsbourg): (Giotto Alzbetta) Allies - Cosona -Rheasilvia -Doradondo -Sans marino -The Chungledom -everyone in the kelatun pact History kijuhgvghbjkn Power and resources In northern Catsbourg there are large deposits of silver and thorium and to the south in the ocean there are small oil deposits. in central Catsbourg there are few natural resources besides large swaths of arable land. The majority of electricity in Catsbourg comes from clean sources in central Catsbourg there are large wind farms and throughout the country solar farms can be found. The majority of energy comes from nuclear power plants powered by thorium. they are generally located in the south of the country due to their need for lots of water. Currency and economy The currency of Catsbourg is the Krakow, it is worth roughly 2 USD and is backed up by silver and gold. the economy of Catsbourg is mainly based around agriculture with new tech industries popping up al the time. recently there has been a mining boom in thorium and silver. there is also a size-able financial sector but it mainly handles domestic affairs. the national minimum wage is currently 6 Krakows (12 dollars) Military, airforce, and navy AND SPACE FORCE The Armed forces of Catsbourg is a volunteer only army except in times of war when the duke can implement a draft. the army of Catsbourg consists of 70,000 active duty service members with 15,000 in reserves it is fairly well trained but doesn't tend to see much action. the army has at their disposal some light artillery basic weaponry and 90 light FT-17 tanks (pictured to the right) these tanks are weak and outdated but still kept ready for use on the battlefield. the remainder consists of 20 tanks. these are more modern tanks. (some of the air, and tank numbers are not accurate) the navy of Catsbourg, although quite small, is well equipped. the navy contains 4 large battleships (SS. Chungs) and another ship along with 4 frigates 8 corvettes 4 destroyers and 3 submarines. The airforce is quite small and only contains 25 fighter aircraft along with 4 predator drones. the planes are mostly C-4 phantoms. they are a bit outdated but still work well there are also 15 newer C-35's. the drones are very high quality and modern. within the airforces arsenal, there are also high-tech space ships imported from Sans Marino, they consist of one medium multi use ship and two smaller fighters. Space Force Catbourgish involvement in world and domestic conflicts The most major MODERN conflict cats Sights around the country and other pictures